Protecting You
by Random915
Summary: "Protect Her Life." He once told me, and I was compliant enough I obeyed. Set after their sophomore and junior year and before their senior year. TO BE REWRITTEN and previously known as Loving You.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on Stell hurry up the shops are going to close soon!" said Layla as they zoomed through the streets of Magix.

"Okay just a minute." Stella panted slowing down.

"Woah!" shouted Layla falling down.

"Oh I'm so sorr..Layla ?" said the mystery boy.

"NABU!" screeched Layla.

"What" said Nabu sheepishly.

"What are YOU doing here!" shouted Layla.

"Uhhhh I live here." told Nabu looking at the floor not making eye contact.

When he looked up again he saw Layla sprinting down the street pulling an angry Stella along with her.

"Well that went well." said Brandon.

"Brandon darling let's go and buy me that dress!" exclaimed a very frustrated Mitzi from the other side of the road.

"Ok babe just a minute!" shouted Brandon.

"The things I do for that girl." Brandon muttered to Nabu before leaving.

As Nabu entered the starbucks nearby he rethought of the events that happened in the last 6 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile with the girls

"Where are you our show starts in an hour!" said a worried Bloom.

"Calm down B we are at the shops right now anyway you'll never guess who I saw." said Layla.

"Who?" said Bloom.

"Well." said Layla teasingly.

"Tell me tell me!" said an ecstatic Bloom.

Knowing the girls for nearly her whole life she knew everything there is to know about them.

"KK it was Nabu he was acting all sweet and kind why that little..Stella's done we will be there soon don't panic." said Layla.

"ok lay but if you aren't here in the next 5 min I will personally hunt you down and kill you..but not literally." said Bloom.

"ok C ya!" she said as she hanged up.

"You heard her stell quick quick!" pushing Stella out of the shop.

"K Jeez calm down!" exclaimed Stella as she made a portal to where the other girls where getting ready for the stage.

**Next chapter their will be singing and dancing!**

**Until then...**

**Stay Random!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You're here," said Flora checking her watch," and right on time you've got 15 minutes left to get ready."

"Make that 14 minutes 47 seconds and 11 milliseconds." said Tecna.

"Well well well look who decided to finally show up ,Bloom's going crazy out there." told Musa.

"We will be done in 5 mins." said Layla.

"10!" said stella going to her dressing room.

12 minutes later on stage

As the winx took their places the whole hall was silent.

"Hi everyone! as you know we are the winx and we will be performing our new hit single You're The One" said bloom into the microphone

**You're The One Lyrics**

woke up this morning  
i am so lazy! i'm late again  
put on my makeup  
the sun is shining, i feel great  
i rush down the street, my friends are waiting  
there for me  
one more adventure  
it's gonna be a tough day at school  
there's so much to learn and we are giving all our best  
no time for foolin'  
it may seem hard but it's my life

the teacher caught me daydreaming  
again  
all i can think is you  
and will i make it to the end?  
my friends keep telling me

You're the one who can do the incredible things you do  
You're the best and baby you deserve the gifts you have  
can't you see? you are strong  
you fight against demons everyday  
you're a star; remember where you come from who you are  
come join us!

we have a day out  
i wonder what we're going to do  
i'm so excited!  
shall we go shopping all day long?  
i'll see my parents  
it's hard to be away from home  
but it's all worth it, i love to share it with my  
friends  
now look at yourself, you know i'm talking to you

you're the one who can do incredible things you do  
you're the best and baby you deserve the gifts you have  
can't you see? you are strong  
you fight against the demons everyday  
you're a star, remember where you come from and who you  
are  
come join us!

why be extraordinary when you can always be yourself?  
you are a Fairy, believe it  
why can't you see that?

you're the one who can do incredible things you do  
you're the best and baby you deserve the gifts you have  
can't you see? you are strong  
you fight against the demons everyday  
you're a star, remember where you come from and who you  
are  
come join us!

Come Join Us!  
COme Join Ussss Us!  
Come Join Us!(Us!)

You're A Fairy Believe It  
You Gonna Believe It  
Cause You Are The One!

The winx got a standing ovation.

"As you may or may not know there are six backstage passes to be won and you will only be allowed to bring 1 person each." said Musa before they called out the winning tickets.

"Numbers 974, 356 , 201!" said Flora.

" And 578, 624 and 715" Tecna called out.

"Eeek girlies that's us! " screeched Ava.

Everyone turned their heads only to see a bunch of girls pulling their boyfriends hand along with them to the stage.

" Please don't tell me.." said a shocked Musa who was the only one who called actually make out the words she wanted say out of 4 of the 6 girls.

"Yep told you so!" said an annoyed Stella.

" Lets take this show backstage." said the security while looking at the group hopefully who were sending each other venomous glares before leaving.

After the show...

BACKSTAGE

"You know..you remind me of someone I think her name was Brook no Belinda ..." said Diaspro thoughtfully.

" Oh don't remind me of those boyfriend stealing brats!" hissed Camila.

"They must really hate us then." Flora murmured to Tecna.

"You think." whispered Tecna.

" Oh Mitzi don't you remember me." Stella said sarcastically offended.

"Stella, how could I forget!" Mitzi smirked.

"So it really is them." said Kennedy grabbing Nabu closer.

"So much for a invite." snorted Mackenzie glaring at Musa.

"Well leave you know where the do is!" said a frustrated Musa pointing to it.

"Fine we will." said Mackenzie.

"Sluts." said Camila.

" Look who's talking!" said Flora surprisingly.

Thats when they all starting arguing.

" Security! " Bloom said suddenly.

The 'Fashionistas' (the name they call themselves) got taken out and the specialists who haven't said a word slowly trailed behind."

" I'm glad thats over!" Tecna exclaimed.

"So what do we do now." Layla said.

"Ooh I know SLUMBER PARTY!" Stella bursted.


	4. Chapter 4

At their penthouse Magix city...

"It's slumber party time!" squealed Stella as they all sat around around in a circle in their pjs (season 5 ones).

"So how about truth or dare." said Tecna bringing an empty bottle.

"I'll start." said stella spinning the bottle which landed on flora the first culprit.

"I know not to choose dare after what happened last time so truth." told flora.

" ok have you ever fallen in love?" said stella.

"You already know the answer to that missy." said flora.

"Fine but I can't think anymore so I'll have to do dare." said stella pulling all the girls minus flora in a huddle to tell them her dare.

After lots of whispering they finally came back.

"We dare you to go..."Musa said.

"Skinny dipping!" bursted Bloom.

"What!" said Flora horrified.

"A dare's a dare." Layla said.

"According to my calculations if you do not do the dare you will have to suffer the consequences..."

"Yeah whatever Tec said." said stella earning a playful glare from Tecna.

"Alright fine." said an exasperated Flora.

"Go on flo what ya waiting for christmas?" Musa said jokingly.

"Yeah we are ready when you are." said Layla.

10 minutes later...

"You done it finally!" said bloom to a very wet and cold flora.

"Yes I did now I'm going to go and get changed then it's my turn so you better watch out ." flora said darkly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sky-Diaspro**

**Brandon-Mitzi**

**Helia-Camila**

**Riven-Mackenzie**

**Timmy-Ava**

**Nabu-Kennedy**

**It's not that I don't like those names actually I find them quite pretty.**

The night was filled with popcorn donuts movies pranks and sodas. As Flora being Flora she keeps her promises and made each and every one of the girls suffer.

The next morning the girls woke up early knowing the next day they would be at school. Later that evening the girls decided to follow their tradition of having a late dinner on the day before school.

_**At 6pm**_

"Come on Stell, our they'll give our reservations away." told tecna.

"Well they can't cause we're princesses and we're the winx obviously." boasted Stella grabbing her coat.

"Finally you're done now transport us to the restaurant go go go!" exclaimed Layla as Stella bought out her scepter.

**(I have their outfits on my profile if u could have a look...)**

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Girlies the boys are here to pick us up!" squealed Diaspro.

All the 'girlies' came running out rushing to the car awaiting them.

"Oh Bubu!" shouted Kennedy kissing him.

"Hey Kennedy ,hey girls." Nabu said unenthusiastically.

"Tim-tim!"screeched Ava running to him.

"Hi Ava, come on and get in the car or we'll be late." said Timmy dodging her kiss and giving her one on her cheek instead.

"Urgh your no fun anymore." Ava moaned.

"Rejected." Camila sang as they made their way to the back of the car

"I could say the same for you." Ava retorted.

"You could say the same for all of us." Diaspro grumbled.

"Ever since those fairy wannabes came they been acting so weird." Mitzi hissed.

" We need to find new boy toys and soon." Mackenzie whispered making sure the boys couldn't hear anything they have or will be say.

"Kenzies right we've been these losers for waaayyyy to long." Kennedy mouthed as they entered the resturant only to be met with the...

**I wanna make this chappie longer but I'll leave it with a cliffhanger don't worry chapter 6 is already up.**

**Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously...**

**"Kenzies right we've been these losers for waaayyyy to long." Kennedy mouthed as they entered the resturant only to be met with the...**

**Food Fight**

"Winx!" said Kennedy horrified.

**Musa POV...**

"Oh man!Not again!" I muttered as we went past them quickly.

" I can not believe it, why them!" Bloom sighed while sitting down.

"So what should we order I would like some macaroni and cheese with green tea." Flora says trying to lighten up the mood.

"I'd like chicken and salad with a milkshake." Stella says.

"I will get pizza and coke." Bloom said.

"Us too!" Tecna and Layla say.

"So flo wants mac&amp;cheese and green tea,stell chicken&amp;salad with milkshake, strawberry right, and an XL pizza for the four of us and coke for B..." I said.

"Yep" they all said.

"I also.."

"You want pepsi tec and lay wants fanta right and I'll get myself sprite." I also say cutting tec off as they all nodded.

**_5 mins later..._**

"I was coming back with the food when I bumped into someone and accidentally spilled on them.

I look up to see a very angry Riven and Mackenzie with her hands all over him trying to pick the food off before helping him up.

I couldn't help but snigger which made Riven more angry and he grabbed a cake from a nearby waiter and through it in my face but I dodged so it hit Tecna.

With Tecna only to through her pizza at Riven but it missed hm and hit Layla instead who through a shake at Kennedy and you know what happens next.

Soon after the manager came with security and threw all 18 of out.

"Now this is probably going to cause another scandal." Stella grumbled.

"Let's stop thinking about the bad stuff and lets go to the ." Bloom exclaimed as we left in Layla's car.

_**Meanwhile..**_

**Rivens POV..**

"I can't believe they broke up with us." I said.

"I thought that was what we all wanted." Sky said.

"No, that they broke up before we could break up with them." I said.

A girl has never broken up with me well except Muse of course.

"Hey, how bout we go to the Magix fruitituti bar." Brandon suggested.

"Yeah, they have good singers." Timmy said.

"Now, we're single we're finally free." Helia said humorously.

"Too true bro," Nabu said as we left in his car.


	7. Chapter 7

Move

**Hi it's me again Random!**

**Here's Chapter 7!**

"Let's go!" Layla said jumping out the the car and when everyone got out she locked it and ran ahead of them all.

"Wait!" Stella shouted.

Everyone turned to look at her with a face like what now.

"We can't go in the bar looking like this." explained Stella pointing to their clothes changing them into now new clean clothes.

**(Fruiti music bar outfits season 4)**

"Thank, Stell." they all said in usion.

As they entered the bar Flora suggested they should sing a song.

"Yeah nice idea Flo." said Musa.

They sat down on a table large enough for the six of them and each ordered a smoothie.

Bloom=Mango

Stella=pineapple

Flora=Strawberry

Musa=Cherry

Tecna=Peach

Layla=Grape

Kiko=Carrot

"Gee I'm so hungry all of the food we ordered before went on us not in our mouths because of a certain someone." Bloom said teasingly while Kiko nodded in agreement.

"Hey it's not my fault blame my clumsiness." Musa said jokingly going along with it as they all laughed not noticing certain group of boys.

"Well we better go and grab our drinks then by the way I added some nachos because I knew you were all hungry." tecna said standing up as they all smiled gratefully before getting up as well.

10 minutes later...

"We would love to Rox." Bloom said cheerfully.

"Thanks!, okay you're on 5 min." Roxy said happily as she left.

"K! Stell work your magic." Layla said as Stella transformed them into band outfits.

**(It's on my profile)**

They got up on stage with head microphones on.

**Move"**

_[All:]_  
Mmh _[x4]_ (ah) Mmh (ah) Mmh _[repeats]_

_[Stella]_  
Hey baby (mmh _[x12]_)

[Flora]  
Tell me your name

I got a fever for you

[Layla]

I just can't explain  
But there's just one problem

[Bloom]

I'm a bit old school  
When it comes to lovin'

[Musa]

I ain't chasing you  
Ain't waiting

[Tecna]

I'm on a roll  
You've got to let yourself go

_[Musa,Tecna,Layla]_  
Oh (talk to me)  
You know that I've been waiting for you (and I noticed you, too)  
Don't leave me standing all by myself (I won't leave you standing all alone)  
'Cause I ain't looking at no one else (oh, baby)

_[Bloom,Stella,Flora]_  
Hey,  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot,  
I think that I might fall (woo!)  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

_They all started dancing around the stage_

_[All:]_  
Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

_[Bloom]_  
Oh silly  
Why you afraid?

[Stella]

Don't be a big baby  
Quit playing games

[Flora]

And put your arms around me  
You know what to do

[Bloom,Stella,Flora]

And we can take it down low

_[Musa]_  
Oh  
You know that I've been waiting for you (for you!)

[Tecna]

Don't leave me standing all by myself (myself!)

[Layla]

Cause I ain't looking at no one else (looking at no one else, looking at no one else)  
(hey yeah oh)

Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot (yeah!)  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early (early! Yeah)  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

_[Musa_  
I know that you wanna  
But you can't cause you gotta

Stay cool in the corner

[Tecna]  
When the truth is that you wanna move

So move

I know that you wanna  
[Layla]

But you can't cause you gotta  
Stay cool in the corner  
When the truth is that you wanna move

[Musa,Tecna,Layla]

So move

_[Bloom]_  
Move it baby, oh!  
You know that I've been waiting for you (ooh!)

[Stella]

Don't leave me standing all by myself  
Cause I ain't looking at no one else

[Flora]

Looking at no one else  
Looking at no one else

_[All:]_  
Hey! Hey!  
I'm ready, hey!  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves?  
Hey! Hey!  
I'm ready, hey!  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves?

Hey,  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

Hey! Hey! I'm ready, hey!  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves!

"woohoooo!" the crowd cheered.

"I LOVE YOU MUSA!"

"MARRY ME BLOOM BABY!"

"FLORA YOUR SO HOT!"

"TECNA YOUR THE EQUATION TO MY LIFE!"

"LAYLA YOUR BEAUTIFUL HONEY!"

"STELLA YOUR A STAR KISS ME!"

Random boys cheered from the crowd leaving the winx blushing and the specialists fuming.

Once the winx left the stage at the corner of their eyes they saw the one and only specialists AKA the love of the lives otherwise known as their exs.

"Well we heard your coming back to Gardenia high." Helia said awkwardly.

"Yes and now would you please move so we can get home." said Flora trying not to be rude.

"Of course, Ladies first." said Brandon holding the door open to them.

"Same old flirt I see." muttered Stella silently.

"What was that?" Sky asked.

"Nothing." Bloom replied quickly as they sprinted off.

"Urgh why them again." Layla complained.

"Third time lucky more like unlucky." Tecna snorted as they arrived at their penthouse that's only a 2 min drive.

**(Penthouse on my profile as well as bedrooms)**

**"**I'm gonna hit the sack night girls" said Musa as the girls followed her lead.

"Nightnight!" they all said.

After they all said goodnight to each other they all went their separate ways knowing it would be a busy next day.

**Thanx for all ur reviews! :D**

**Peace.**

**Random915**


	8. Chapter 8

"I still don't understand how they found out we were coming back to gardenia high." bloom said pacing up and down.

"I'm not really sure actually for once." Tecna said thoughtfully rubbing her chin not taking her eyes of her laptop while going back to typing furiously.

"Hey have you seen Stella by and chance." Said Flora curiously.

"Oh did she say she was gonna start packing." Bloom said.

"But that's illogical we don't leave for another week or two and most of our stuff is at alfea." Tecna said.

"She said 'But I have so much clothes to pack'"Musa said in a high-pitched voice mocking Stella.

We started giggling silently.

"Classic Stell always worrying about clothes." Layla said jokingly between her laughs shaking her head.

"Hey did anyone call my name." Stella said poking her head through the door holding six newly made outfits.

"What are they." Flora said tilting her head to the side.

**Musa POV**

"This my dear flo is our new school outfits." Stella says snapping her fingers making the outfits appear on us.

"Wow!" we said twirling round and inspecting our new outfits even tecna took her eyes of her laptop.

"Well girls Ms F is waiting let's go." Stella said taking out her specter.

"Solaria!" Stella shouted throwing her ring in the air then teleporting us to Alfea college.

**Meanwhile...**

"What I don't understand is why Ms F sent us here right now I know we have to go and protect the girls on earth but seriously right now we have a whole week to rest." Riven said moaning.

"Oh wow seriously, why now." Riven said again as he saw the winx signing signatures and smiling at the fairies of alfea.

Once the winx caught sight of the boys they charged to Ms F while the boys also were marching there hot on the girls tails.

The 12 confused and angry kids entered the office all wondering the same question.

Why?

**I'm really sorry this is short I'll try and update 2morow.**

**Thanks for review. :D**

**Chapter 9 will be up soon until then...**

**Stay Random!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Riven's POV**_

Yes I get that they are really powerful and are really easy targets now that all their enemies in the past expect Tritannus and the Ancestral witches have joined together _**(A/N the winx and specialist are 18 and the girls got all their transformations early they only met the boys once in their freshman year which they spent on earth instead of what happened season 1 btw the attack on domino never happened ,bloom was never on earth with her adoptive parents and was on domino with daphne who nothing happened to the girls had know each other since they could talk since their parents are all royalty and know each other like Best friends.)**_

I understood in their freshman year we had to all go on a mission on earth to see how people live like there for the year we had to go as well like secret bodyguards but now they're much older they're 18 for god's sake and they have each other. We knew we had to go back to gardenia high with them but spend the last week before we leave to earth everywhere they go. Thats so unfair! I bet they're gonna do girlie stuff like ballet and go ice skating and I was right about that. They went so many place we could barely keep up with them. At least we get seperate houses when we get to earth unlike last time but we still are .

_**At ice skating:**_

The girls are wearing ice skating outfits but the boys just wore their Red Fountain uniform with skates.

**(The girls outfits are on my homepage)**

"I just love the feeling of skating." Layla said as she glided and done a spin in the air landing on her feet.

"I just love the feeling of skating." Nabu mocked in a high-pitched tone causing us boys to crack up earning deadly glares from the girls.

After half an hour of skating laughing glaring at each other...

"I'm so hungry." Stella grumbled.

"You're always hungry." The rest of the girls said in usion.

"What I don't get is how you girls eat so much yet you're so thin, if you didn't do all this fighting with enemies and training well I think you would have quite a tummy there which you wouldn't want would you." Brandon said pretending to care causing us boys to smirk trying to hold back laughter.

"Awww you do care."Stella said.

Then she said. "Well excuse me I could say the same for you and who dare you WHO FREAKIN DARE YOU DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME FAT."Stella screeched bursting poking Brandon in the chest.

"Gee now we definitely know not to mess with the drama queen." Timmy mumbled causing Stella to glare at him.

"Excuse me!" Stella hissed.

"Geez take I chill pill." Sky said covering his ears.

"Well I think we know who the drama king is." Bloom said glaring at him.

"Come on girls let's go we don't need them to look after us." Flora said grabbing what she thought was Bloom's hand.

"Well I think you do." snarled a very familiar voice.

"Darkar." they all said shell-shocked.

"Not only him but a whole group of blood-thirsty vengeance seeking villains." said another voice coming out of the shadows with three other voices.

"Trix,Baltor." They said again.

"Come on girls it's time." Bloom said.

"Magic Winx SIRENIX" they all said transforming while us boys got into battle stances.

"Bring it." I heard my musa say did I just say my musa oops.

This is how it was..

Stella=Icy

Musa =Darcy

Flora=Stormy

Layla,Tecna,Bloom,Specialist=Baltor,Darkar

After 1hr of gruesome hard fighting Darcy,Stormy and Darkar had been knocked out we just have to get rid of Baltor cause he's the one giving Darkar power and the Trix well that's gonna be a whole nother story.

"Retreat."a very weak Baltor yelled to a struggling Icy transforming the both of them to who knows where.

"Well,well,well I guess their not gonna need these idiots." Tecna said motioning to Darcy,Stormy and Darkar.

She picked up her phone which was ringing.

"Yes we're all fine just a few scratches and bruises which I think can be healed by Flora's special green tea." said Tecna.

"Yep got it so when are they gonna come and take them away,Now? !We have to leave Mrs F we're coming back we have to start packing Bye Mrs F don't worry we'll stay safe yes I understand Bye!" said Tecna nodding.

"We have to leave tomorrow cause it's likely Baltor and Icy are gonna come back for Stell can you transport us please" Tecna said.

"Solaria! Transport to alfea!" said Stella and we were all gone as quick as Brandon can wink.

When we got there next to the girls in their dorm.

_**Next Morning..**_

_**Musa POV...**_

I was woken up by Stell screaming storming into my room trying to look for her high heels which I burrowed without asking and forgot to give them back accidently I also saw Tec's bed empty I'm guessing I'm the last to wake up.

I got up, threw her high heels to her and ran into the toilet before she screamed the dorm down.

Too late..

"MUSA!"

After 20 mins I also took a nice warm shower I came out with my head and my body wrapped in a towel.

I screamed.

"Riven Critonia GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM." I shouted snatching my song book from him.

"I read it and I saw..." Riven said smirking.

"Shut up and get out." I said trying to hold my anger in.

When he got out I slammed the door shut and slid down the door and for some odd reason I was smiling clutching my song book.

Then I got up I got changed.** (The boys are wearing their season 4 civilian and the girls are wearing their season 5 civilians)**

I put my hair up **(Season 5 hair style)**

Then started packing all my clothes after half an hour I was finally done and closed my suitcases trunk then grabbed both of them and rolled them past the common room left them at the door and grabbed an apple,water, crisps and a homemade choc chip cookie made by Flo then grabbed my bags and sprinted out of the door to see everyone holding their bags.

"I'll go and get Musa."Tecna said about to turn.

"No need." I said reaching them.

We all said bye to Mrs F and Saladine.

"Ready this like the 4th time I've used my specter this week."Stella said we all nodded.

"Solaria!Transport Gardenia, Earth."

And with a flash we were gone.

**I tried making this chap long not sure if I succeeded.**

**Thanks everyone for reveiewing I really appreciate it**

**Peace.**

**Random915**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi!It's me Random915 sorry for the long wait.**_

_**Anyway on with the story...**_

**_Timmy POV_**

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGG!"

I was woken up by the sound of the stupid doorbell. I checked the time it was only half past six in the morning my alarm hadn't gone off yet. I was just about to creep down the right side of the stairs because their are two coming up one on the left one on the right. I heard voices. It sounded like Helia and Nabu and Layla and Flora I think.

Oh yeah can you believe it apparently they could only get hold of one house so now we have to share at least we each get our own rooms.

"Did you guys hear that? Flora said timidly grabbing her pink nike gym bag when I accidently stepped on a object a bit my lip.

"You heard that too." Layla said getting up from tying her nike air forces.

"You guys are just scaredy cats." Helia said pretending to scare them earning deadly glares from the girls before they shut the door.

It sounded like they were going for a run.

I heard something else and this time it wasn't me it sounded like it was coming from the other side of the stairs.

It wasn't just me who got scared.

"Is just me or did I hear something." Nabu said slowly putting his bottle in his bag.

"So did I, let's go before they leave without us ." Helia sad about to open the door.

"I can't believe we have to go everywhere with them ;like if layla goes I have to go, if flora goes you have to go." Nabu said truthfully as they shut the door.

I didn't come down till I heard their voices in the distances.

I started slowly walk in the hallway not looking behind me creeping backwards until suddenly I hit something.

I was about to yelp when someone covered my mouth.

I sighed in relief when I saw turquoise eyes Tecna's...

_**Tecna POV**_

I saw Timmy about to yelp I jumped on top of him and covered his mouth.

Motioning him to be quiet I helped him up. I don't know why I'm helping him but I can't avoid him forever.

"Why you here!"I hissed.

"I came to see what the noise was about, you?" He said " I was gonna play JustDance4 on the new Play Station 4." I told him still whispering. "Fine I'll vs you first I'll gonna go and get freshened up." He said silently running up the stairs. "Me too!" I said go after him.

_**15mins later**_

We were both in tracksuits him in Grey addias tracksuits with white stripes,his matching hoodie on top of ablack graphic t-shirt which had never underestimate the power of a nerd in white.

I was wearing black nike girls black hoodie with a white nike tick, a plain white t-shirt and matching black nike tracksuits bottoms.

And we each wore trainers and to finish of the the look I wore a white nike running headband.

"Let's go!" I said forgetting everyone was asleep.

We played for about an 1hr not noticing everyone was ready and just chillaxing on the sofas eating crisps and popcorn while sitting on the sofa.

I WON!

Timmy had felt to the ground in shame his head in his knees I kinda felt sorry for him.

I went up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright." I said only to see Timmy smirking tripping me over snatching my remote control and started playing again nearly taking lead I was just about to get it back when Musa topped me.

"woah!Ok now this is getting too far"Muse said telling us off like a mother after tripping over Timmy's feet which in result she was caught by Riven.

She got up and brushed the invisible dust on her trousers sitting back down on the sofa next to Stell only to get teased.

_**Flora POV**_

After running about for 2hrs we finally stopped by a nearby McDonalds to buy everyone breakfast.

On our way back the boys were carrying food we accidently heard in on their conversation.

They were talking about how it was stupid to look after us and we didn't even deserve it and etrc..

I glanced at Lay I guess she heard too. W3e started jogging faster leaving the boys.

"Hey wait up" Nabu called finally catching up.

"Turn that frown upside down." Helia said jokingly.

"Of course." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah you know why, come on Flo let's go." Layla said running me following.

We got to the house way before the boys.

When we came in we ran to our rooms to see the girls to our surprise they were already up and ready.

"Oh!" Layla sighed.

"Why the long faces?" Stella asked.

"We brought you breakfast and the boys are being as arrogant as always." I said.

The were general questions of why and where's the breakfast obviously coming from Musa which made us all crack up.

"Anyway we've got something even more important WE START SCHOOL NEXT WEEK!" Stella bursted.

"And we already knew that." Layla said.

"Anyway she meant Magix are hosting a masquarade ball for us before we start school it's tonight and we have to wear gowns." Bloom said surprisingly calm.

"SAY WHAT NOW!"Stella screamed making everything shake.

"Don't say it..don't say the s word." Musa silently prayed making us bit our lips.

"SHOPPING!Thanks for reminding me Muse it's not like I would have forgot." Stella squealed.

"Oh damn!" Musa said banging her head on the table while we all looked like we were gonna cry.

"Fine!Cheer up guys it can't be that bad." Stella said making us roll our eyes.

"You're kidding me?" Layla said raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I'll let you choose your own dresses, just this once got it?" Stella told amongst a mutter of whatevers...

**_Ok that was Chapter 10 for you I'll try and update soon!_**

**_PEACE..._**

**_Random915_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shopping Disaster!**

_**Helia POV**_

"I can't believe we agreed to go!" Musa moaned.

"At least you had a choice we didn't." Riven complained.

"True that bro." I agreed.

"It's not like we had a choice either so shut your mouth." Layla said angrily.

"He's talking and whatcha gonna do about it ,nothing!That's what I thought" Nabu said causing Layla to nearly lung at him if Bloom didn't stop her.

"Shopping with Stella always leads to trouble." Flora said.

" Oh come on it can't be that bad." Timmy said.

"Are you crazy?" Tecna asked him quizzically.

"No he's just adjusting the truth obviously." Sky said.

"So what I'm hearing you're saying shopping all day long and carry like a thousand bags in a hand each ain't that bad." Bloom said.

"You're just exaggerating anyway we can't be gone for more than 2hrs cause you girls take like 5hrs to get ready judging Stella has already taken half an hour just for a casual outfit and is the last to get ready and if tonight a ball you have so much to do..." Brandon told just as Stella came whizzing into the room.

"Let's go people!" Stella shouted grabbing her Michael Kors bag before opening the door.

_**15mins later at the mall...**_

"I'm already regretting it." Riven said humorously as Stella took us back and forth between the shops from shoe shops to tie shops.

About an 1hr later us boys had all bought black tuxes and our signature colour ties.

Sky=Blue

Brandon=Green

Me=Orange

Riven=Red/Magenta

Timmy=Yellow

Nabu=Dark purple

Now it was the girls turn Stella had helped them more like chose dresses for them they came out wearing beautiful dresses they ll looked wonderful but not as good as my flower did I just call Flora my flower. Opps. Anyway it's probably because part of their dresses was flowers.

**(A/N dresses are on my homepage written as Ballroom)**

_**LAYLA POV**_

Why that little...

How dare he! First he's mean to me then he compliments me, he would be seriously way past dead if Bloom didn't stop me.

If I could get my hands on him he'd be gone before he can say ow.

And when I say gone I'll beat the living daylights out of him.

"You better watch out." I hiss.

"You too." he snarled back.

When we got back home and bought the dresses we got a call from Ms F and Pro. Saladine.

"Hey Mrs!Hey Sir!" We all chorused.

"Hello Students!We have some good news to tell you!" Ms F said.

"What's the good news." Musa asked.

"The ball will be held at 6pm tonight and we would like you to be there before that maybe 5pm since you are the whole reason of the upcoming ball."

"Any thing else!" I asked.

"Well we would like you to go as partners with the person you use to date within the group, sorry but since you know each other best." Ms F told.

"What!" We all said.

"But why?" Stella asked.

"It's not our duty to tell you sorry students goodbye." Pro. Saladine said.

"Oh my days that's is so unfair!" Bloom complained.

"I bet their up to something with all our parents." Sky said.

"Yeah remember last time it was found out we were suppose to be betrothed but our parents made us meet in a different way by making Uncle and Ms F to send us on the same mission so we could meet and fall in love well they got what they wanted for only few weeks." Helia said making me remember.

_Flashback_

_It was after freshman year on earth after we were humiliated by the boys we went back to Alfea to Ms F's office to find them with all 12 of our parents and Ms F and Pro. Saladine._

_"Why are you here on Magix!You not suppose to be here!Leave Now!Mum, Dad!"Stella and Brandon yelled at the same time._

_We all started shouting at each other._

_"Nabu!" The Queen of Tides shouted at her son making us bit our lips._

_"Brandon that is not how you should behave as the Prince of Sheilds it is your duty to stop disharmony and distress not cause it!" The Queen of Knightly told her son causing Stella to snigger and us to hold in our laughter._

_"I don't know why you're laughing missy you're coming with me!" The Queen of Solaria told off her teenage daughter._

_"You too Layla button that lip of yours." The Queen of Andros AKA my mother said to me._

_"Flora what on earth are you doing!" The Queen of Linphea said to hear giggling daughter._

_"Where do you think you're going Musa!" The Queen of Melody told her daughter who was about to sneak out of the door._

_"Tecna that is not how the heir to the throne of zenith should act!" The Queen of Zenith told off her daughter who was full out laughing._

_"Bloom, you are suppose to be the Keeper of the Dragon Flame not be the dragon itself, well by the way you're acting like I don't know what to say." The Queen of Domino shook her head at her daughter who was pulling at Sky newly brushed hair._

_"Dear oh dear Sky you're messing up your hair I just brushed!" The Queen of Eraklyon told her son trying to fix his hair._

_"Riven come back here right now"!" The Queen __Critonia sighed at her naughty son._

_"Timmy put that phone of yours away now anyway you need a new one that was so yesterday!" The Queen of Electro told her son who was videoing on his phone._

_"Helia Knightly!I am ashamed of your behaviour!" The Queen of Knightly told her soon who was rolling on the floor laughing._

_As our mothers told us off our fathers just stood their cracking up along with Ms F and Pro. Saladine._

_End of flashback_

Those were some good times...good times...

"Helloooo!Earth to Layla!Yohhoooo!" Flora said while laughing at a joke of Musa.

"Oh jus thinking of some good times we had!" I said they understood smirking.

"Ok people let's start and get ready we only have 5hrs left take 30mins away to eat dinner then we'll only have 5hrs 30mins left!" Stella exclaimed.

"Actually 4hrs 3o,mins and 15.,..14...now 13 seconds left." Tecna said matter-of factly.

_**Nabu POV**_

_4hrs 29mins later_

The girls were finally ready and I have to admit Layla looked stunning in that dress.

Maybe too stunning since she and the girls have turned everyones heads making boys wolf-whistle and attract them.

It was really annoying since I was her escort but I could scare them off saying I was her boyfriend.

We saw our parents. Like they wouldn't miss a chance to see their kids together and their mission succeed.

I narrowed my eyes at my dad and mum they just laughed and smirked at my behaviour.

Typical. I huff.

**That was chapter 11 for ya! I'll carry on a bit of Nabu's pov next chappie then start on Bloom and Sky's Pov Then Stella and Brandon's cos I have something planned for Stell.**

**Until then...**

**Stay Random!**

**From Your Very Random Author.**

**Random915 :D**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nabu POV**_

Unbelieveable those parents of mine are so sneaky!

"Announcing the King and Queen of Tides..."

"The King and Queen of Andros..."

"The King and Queen of Electro..."

"The King and Queen of Zenith.."

"The King and Queen of Critonia..."

"The King and Queen of Melody.."

**(In my story Musa's mother is alive. Btw they are 17 not 18)**

"The King and Queen of Knightly..."

"The King and Queen of Linphea..."

"The King and Queen of Shields..."

"The King and Queen of Solaria..."

"The King and Queen of Eraklyon..."

"The King and Queen of Domino..."

"And the Winx and the Specialist..."

The announcer said as we each came down the stairs.

Then the party started the music was pumping and the food was delighting.

Everything was awesome except for the fact our parents kept cooeing over how cute we looked together.

_**Bloom POV**_

Just as I was about to start enjoying myself with the company of blondie herea slow song came on our parents made us dance.

Everyone cleared the crowd so all the 18 couples could dance (all our parents and me and the girls with the boys)

As we danced I looked Sky in his beautiful ocean eyes about to get lost in them when I remembered and quickly looked away.

I couldn't forgive him for what he had done.

_Flashback_

_I was so happy._

_Sky Eraklyon had asked me to the dance._

_The girls were asked by the boys too!_

_We had gone shopping all day long to find the perfect dress._

_Little did we know what we thought of a night where dreams came true had turned into a night where your nightmares came true._

_We were waiting for them to come and pick us up but they never came._

_After an hour of waiting we decided to see what was keeping them by going ourselves._

_That's when our world came crashing down._

_There they were cuddling and kissing their evil ex girlfriends._

_How could they!_

_We loved them and this is how they repay us!_

_"After all we did for you!" Musa screamed at Riven wiping her tears._

_Tears just came coming and coming._

_"Do you really think we loved you!" Riven snarled at Musa while laughing along with the boys._

_"All we ever did was love you!" Flora cried._

_"Well you shouldn't have!" Helia said laughing._

_"And this is how you repay us!" Tecna yelled._

_"Well we never asked for you to love us did we!" Timmy said._

_"How could you!" Layla shouted tears streaming from her face._

_"You kinda asked for it!" Nabu retorted._

_"Is this some kind of sick joke,we had pet names for each other!" Stella whispered unusually quiet sitting on the ground hugging her knees._

_Oh Stella, poor Stella._

_She's already been hurt by Steve that bas***rd and now she's been hurt again._

_I don't think she can ever trust boys again._

_"You were so naive and gullibe so why not!" Brandon said laughing in her face._

_"Is this what you do toy with girls feelings and leave them hanging heartbroken!" I screamed at Sky angrily._

_"You just can't face the fact that I love Diapro and have and will never love you! Boys hit it!" Sky said laughing._

_Suddenly we were drenched in oatmeal._

_I was so hurt those words really stung me..._

_You just can't face the fact that I love Diapro and have and will never love you..._

_After that night we moved back to Magix t_o _continue our studies at Alfea but we didn't go back until the start of new year in September where we faced the shock of our lives..._

_End of Flashback_

**(This flashback was what happened before Layla's flash back)**

I suddenly ran away leaving Sky there and the girls followed.

Sky looked hurt.

Good Riddance now he knows how it feels to be hurt by the person you love.

_**Sky's POV**_

Bloom just left just as we were about to kiss.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

I know why I know she can't forgive me for what we did.

I seriously regret listening to Diaspro she said she get rid of Bloom once and for all if I didn't go back to her.

I should have never listened.

I left to go and think my thoughts through in the garden.

There I saw Bloom.

"What do you want." she said coldly.

"I just came out here to rest, Geez!" I said.

"Anyway I was just leaving!" she said but I could see a twinkle of sadness in her eyes.

She was followed by the girls.

Just then the boys came in.

"Have you seen the girls our parents are gonna kill us if we loose sight of them!" Riven exclaimed.

"They went that way." I said calmly pointing to the way they went.

After they left I laid against a tree trunk little did I know a certain girl with red hair had come up behind me with a pair of scissors.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." I slept.

_An 1hr later_

I woke up just in time to see the guest leave.

They looked very shocked everytime they saw me as they left.

Once they were all gone I went to see my parents.

My father burst out laughing when he saw me.

"Oh Sky darling, what have you done to your beautiful hair." My mum exclaimed.

"What are you talking about." I asked.

"You..cut...it!" my dad said between his chuckles.

Everyone was laughing including all the parents and my suppose to be best friends and the winx.

They were laughing hysterically especially the winx.

I looked in the mirror.

"Ahhhh!"

My beautiful shoulder lengthed hair was now cut just below my ears.

**(Sky's season 5 hairstyle which I think is way better)**

"You didn't!" I said to the winx.

"Oh yes I did!Girls let's run!" Bloom screamed as her and the girls linked arms and ran.

**And that was chapter 12 for ya.**

**I'll try and update this friday.**

**Until then...**

**Stay Random!**

**From your very random author...**

**Random915**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sky POV**

My hair my beautiful hair.

I weep.

"I HAVE TO ADMIT THAT WAS A GOOD ONE THOUGH!"Riven laughed with the rest of the boys.

"This isn't funny!We have to avenge for my beautiful hair I now declare war!Are you with me or not boys!" I shouted putting my hand out.

Yeah the boys chorused.

"Ok kids time to go home, bye bye darlings!" Our parents said leaving.

We all looked at Stella.

"K!Give me a break geez!Solaria!" Stella yelled before we knew it we were home.

**Brandon's POV**

Today was the first day of the prank.

It was Sunday we decided to all go to the beach hang out surf sail on yachts live the dream!

That's what the girls thought.

Hahaha

As I stepped into the bathroom I could hear someone showering in the bathroom across.

I knew who that was!

It was Stella I mean come on who else would be singing I'm Walking On Sunshine plus her room was next to mine.

I've got a plan!

I quickly sneaked into her room then into the bathroom and quickly snatched her clothes and hid it in her room somewhere!hahaha!

I went to the toilet done what I had to do.

I came out in my boxes and shirtless drying my hair.

hasn't screamed the house down yet.

Once I had gotten changed into swimming shorts. I packed a bag with a hoodie a surfboard and a towel.

The girls would be bringing a picnic.

I also put on some shades and opened my room door only to find Stella coming out of her room wearing a drop dead gorgeous bikini top with hot matching shorts and sandals. Her hair was left down as normal.

Wow!

"Nice try!Did you forget I had magic and plus it's not like I needed it I was going to the beach Duh!" Stella said locking her room door.

Oh yeah!Totally forgot.

"And stop drooling." Stella smirked.

"I was not!Anyway I know one thing you're staring at me Like what you see!" I retorted.

"Urgh no way!" She said but I could see through her act.

We went down the stairs everyone was already there laughing at Musa and Riven 'arguing' more like flirting.

We went we had everything Flora had packed a picnic with the help of Bloom a lunch big enough for 12 people.

We all had surfboards.

"let's get ready to have fun!" Layla screamed running onto the sand doing a cartwheel while we done flips once we got there.

This is the best.

"Race you too the beach!" Musa shouted running ahead.

"Muusa Melody Why I never!" I said running after her with the girls all carrying our surfboards.

Soon the boys joined us.

We were having a great time and my hair had not got wet until...

I felt a big wave coming over me.

"BRANDON!" I screeched as the water drenched me.

After 10 minutes of soaking each other we all ran back to the beach sunbathed and had lunch.

After that we decided to go sailing I used magic in a secret hiding space on me and the girls and before we knew it we were in sailor outfits fit for the trip.

**(The girls beach and sailing outfits are on my homepage)**

_On the yacht..._

"Whoohhoooooooooo!" Layla cheered.

"Now this is what you call living the live!" Tecna cheered with the rest of us.

"Riven go faster!" Musa shouted over the waves.

"Yeah!" Bloom yelled.

"Not too fast though!" Flora said more like shouted.

"Is someone scared?" I teased Flora.

"No." She defended blushing.

I smirked when I saw Helia gazing at her then I narrowed my eyes.

He quickly turn away, i sniggered.

_Once they were off the yacht and back home..._

"Mehh..I can't believe we're starting school next Monday." I complained.

"But remember Stell it's your birthday." Flora said reminding me.

Oh yeah!Can't wait!

"We're planning at our slumber party which starts in 10 minutes go and get ready." I said running to my room followed by the girls.

Unsurprisingly, I was last to got ready once we were done we went to the living room used magic to get rid of everything just for a while even the tv cause later we would be watching movies in my room.

I split the room in 6 even parts and in the middle of the enormous room was a big feast fit for a party.

"Ok!Laya you're gonna work on the plants and decorations with Flora, Bloom you sort out the food , Tecna and Musa work on the music and the technology, I'll work on the outfits and it will be held in the big party hall in the mansion , we'll put it altogether and send out the invitations in the end which I'll design of course...let's get to work ladies!" I said not before taking a deep breath.

_1hr later..._

Had taken a break and ate...

_3hr later..._

Nearly done.

_4hrs later.._

Sent out invitations and put everything together.

_Nearly 5hrs later..._

Set everything out.

_Directly 5hrs later.._

"Done!" B and Tec shouted at the same time.

"Jinx!" Tecna yelled.

We went up to my room to watch from my 60inch flat screen tv.

"Now it's time for some movie time!" Muse said rubbing her hands together.

"John Tucker Must Die!" Me and Flo said as the others noded in agreement.

"Nice choice Stell&amp;Flo, learnt from the best I see!" Lay said motioning at herself while putting the dvd in.

After we finished the movie we decided to watch the videos of all our memories together there was no best cause they were all so memorable.

It started from when we first met when we were 2 to all the way to now.

It magically filmed us on our best memories instead of using a video camera.

While we were watching it we fell asleep half way through without noticing...

**Chapter 13 I'll try and update more often now!**

**Until..**

**Stay Random!**

**From ur very random authoress...**

**Random915**

**Peacexxx**


	14. IMPORTANT Author's Note

Author's Note IMPORTANT

BIG NEWS!

I'm planning on making a sequel (DUN DUN DUNN! ㈸1 yes shocking!) but it all depends on your decision on whether you would like me to but if I do make a sequel I will have to put The Next Step on break then once I finish the Loving You sequel and Magic Of Beginnings I'll do The Next Step 1 &amp; 2 and Everything Has Changed.

If your happy with the idea please leave a comment by pressing that review button (you know you want to! ) if not them please say, your opinion means a lot.

Also instead of reviewing you can vote on my poll if you'd like. ㈴2

If the votes are positive and you would like a sequel I will try to start as soon as possible (which may not be possible seeing as I'm starting high school within the next week or so...)

Also 1 more question should I create one more chapter to finish off or should I leave it like that?

Sorry if I'm asking to many questions ㈳3

Yay! I finally get to use emojis cause I'm on my IPad this time!

Until Next Time...

Random 915 xxx

PS: Have any of you been Dubai?

It's amazing! ㈴5 Like have you seen the malls! In Dubai Mall they had 3 freaking floors for Bloomingdales and it was wide spread like wow! In Mall of Emirates they had a skiing place or whatever you call it! But my favourite part was The Dubai Fountain the Burj Khalifa was good and stuff but the fountain show was just amazing!

I'd never thought I'd say this because when it comes to shopping I'm like Stella but ㈶9... I was actually starting to get tired of shopping! I know shocker ㈸1! If Stella was here she'd kill me but can you blame me after 3 weeks of shopping in that weather CAN YOU REALLY BLAME! But overall its still wonderful I'd don't think I could live there forever though.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's Chapter 14. Also I've decided I'm NOT putting The Next Step on break.**

**By the way like always the outfits are on Polyvore.**

_**Musa POV**_

"I can't believe it's been a week since your party," I said to Stella as we all flopped down onto the couch and began watching TV.

"Man, that sure was a good party," Layla said sitting down next to me putting her feet up.

"Well of course it would be after all it was hosted by moi," Stella boasted.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Tecna said rolling her eyes flicking through the channels.

"Hey wait a minute, what day is it?" Bloom asked.

"Thursday," Flora said as she laid upside down on the couch.

"School starting on Monday isn't it?" Stella said.

"Meh, I'm so not looking forward to it," Layla said as she buried her face into her pillow.

"Wait! Tecna pass me the remote," Stella said to Tecna who chucked it at her.

I watched Stella curiously when I realised what channel she was changing to.

"I swear to god Stella if you change to that idiotic channel just watch what I'm going to do to you," I threatened trying to grab the remote.

"Can't stop me," she laughed standing up sticking her tongue out.

I motion Tecna to take it who snatched the remote and began running from Stella.

"Here Bloom catch it," Tecna shouted to Bloom who caught the remote but saw Stella trying to dive from it and threw to Layla, who being the fastest out of us began running with Stella behind her.

We all ran after them only to see Layla unfortunately bump into the guys who got the remote.

"Perfect, we were just about to go watch the match," Nabu said and with that they walked off.

"NOOOOO!" Stella screeched as she failed to grab the remote.

We watched the guys walk off speechless.

Flora just shrugged, "Let's go to the park."

"Yeah!" We all yelled and ran to the door.

"OH NO!" Stella yelled dramatically.

"What now," Bloom said.

"We can't go out like this!" Stella said.

Oh wait. She's right. For once.

We all looked at our clothes. We were in sweatpants and t-shirts with socks.

"Delivered from the closet of the one and only Princess Stella of Solaria!" Stella said dramatically as she used her magic to change our outfits.

I was wearing a black plain sweater with red skinny jeans along with a pair of black Vans sneakers. I had a red infinity scarf wrapped around my neck seeing as it was quite cold, a black bracelet and red stud earrings. I already had on my black nail polish from earlier and red lip gloss so I grabbed my red satchel bag from the hanger.

"You ready?" Flora asked quietly so the boys wouldn't hear while tying the laces of her Timberland boots.

I took my phone and Beats By Dre headphones from the counter. The last thing we needed was the boys finding out and coming. It gets really annoying when we have to go everywhere with them and by everywhere I mean everywhere outside that is.

"Where do you think you're going?" we heard as Bloom was about to open the door.

"Erm well-" Bloom said laughing nervously as she quickly shut the door.

"We were just going-" Tecna said.

"Shopping," Layla interrupted.

"Shopping?" I asked confused.

"Yes shopping," Layla lied as she elbowed me. Now I get what she's doing.

"Right…" Sky said suspiciously.

"Yep, do you want to come?" Stella said knowing it would scare them away.

"Urm no thanks," Brandon said as he went back to the living room.

"Over my dead body," Nabu scoffed as he went to the kitchen.

"Actually I got to go toilet," Timmy said running off.

"Nabu what did you say? Yeah I'm coming." Riven said pretending that Nabu was calling him.

"But I didn't hear-" Stella began.

"Sorry got to go kitchen emergency," Riven said running off before we could say anything.

We all looked at Helia who was the only one left.

"You know what, I better go help. Riven and Nabu being them and all," Helia said jokingly before sprinting to the kitchen like his life depended on it.

Trust me you'd feel like that if you knew you were going shopping with Stella.

"Wimps," Tecna yelled at them.

"Heard that!" the guys yelled back.

"Good. Ha that ought to scare them off," Layla laughed.

"Who knew the boys would be scared of Stella," Flora said laughing.

"I know I am," Bloom said.

We all looked at her.

"When I'm shopping with her obviously," Bloom exclaimed.

"Good to know B," Stella grinning evilly like she was planning something.

"Now let's get going before they get suspicious," I said.

We shut the door on our way out.

"Race you to the park! Last one there pays for dinner," Layla yelled running ahead of us me and Tecna right behind her.

"Hey no fair! We're wearing boots with heels!" Flora yelled as her, Bloom and Stella struggled to run.

"Don't blame me, blame the designer," Layla yelled as she started to sprint ahead of me and Tecna taking the lead. No surprise there after all she is the most athletic girl I've ever met.

Bloom and Flora glared at Stella who held her hands up in surrender.

We finally arrived at the park, Layla coming first, me and Tecna tying second then Bloom and Flora tying as well.

"Hey where's Stella?" Tecna asked.

Yeah where is Stella exactly?

Suddenly 7 minutes later a panting Stella finally arrived with a shopping bag in her hand.

"Where the hell were you? Bloom asked.

"I swear it wasn't my fault! I just saw this dress in Dior and-"she began.

"So the dress was calling you from the shop now was it?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Yes! Yes that is exactly what happened!" Stella yelled causing us to crack up.

Typical Stell.

We were just sat there talking, laughing, eating and just having fun.

It's been a while since we've gone out together alone without the guys following us. It reminds me of how much fun we use to have back in Magix.

"Hey who wants to go roller skating?" Layla said motioning to the mini roller skating park.

"I'm all up for it," I said as the other nodded in agreement.

I made 6 pairs of roller skates appear in our hands each a different colour.

"Let's hurry before the place gets packed," Flora said as we began to walk towards it.

**And that's the end. I'm really sorry its short. I wanted to make it way longer but I got to finish a chapter for The Next Step and start writing one for Magic of Beginnings.**

**Next Chapter: The girls get busted and receive some news.**

**Also I will be carrying on with this story but I won't write many chapters since this is BEFORE their senior year. I will hopefully be making a sequel about their senior year but I need a title ASAP.**

_**Until Next Time…**_

**Random915 xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! I'm BACK!**

**I finished all my term assessments (which results I'm very happy with) and now its half term! Yipee!**

**I'm going to finish Loving You since there's not many chapters left sadly. But there will be a sequel!**

**After I finish LY I will finish The Next Step and Magic of Beginnings and begin the sequel to LY. Then I will be doing The Next Step 2: Nationals which will be mostly based on FxH, SxB and LxN, continuing Everything Has Changed and the sequel to Loving You.**

**Here's chapter 15 for you! BTW I think the guys are roughly 6 ft. Nabu and Helia being 6 ft 3 in, Timmy, Riven, Sky and Brandon being 6 ft 2 in, the girls being between 5 ft 10 in to 5 ft 7 in.**

_**Riven POV**_

The match had just ended and we just chilling playing video games.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange that the girls went shopping with Stella willingly?" Brandon asked suspiciously as he tackled the ball of Timmy in FIFA 16.

"Who knows maybe there's sales going on in the mall," Sky said shrugging as he stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Hey don't hog all the popcorn to yourself!" I said snatching the bowl of popcorn from Sky before he could finish it.

"Maybe, though I doubt it cause the sales don't start until tomorrow," Timmy said his eyes glued to the TV as he nearly scored a goal.

"Yo, pass it over here," Nabu said to Brandon who passed the controller to him.

Don't get me wrong or anything but Brandon's good at football and all that but no-one I mean no-one has ever beaten Timmy in FIFA.

"GOAL!" Timmy yelled as he knuckle pounded Helia.

"Noooo!" Nabu screeched as Timmy scored his seventh goal so far.

"You know what I give up!" Nabu said, "I'll go get Black Ops 3 from my room."

"But it hasn't come out yet," Helia said.

"But it has in Magix, my uncle got it for me as an early birthday present," Nabu said.

We all looked at him.

"And you didn't tell us before! I swear I've been waiting for it to come out and you've had it hid in your room all this time!" Brandon yelled.

"Well I didn't want you guys to take for yourselves did I?" Nabu said going up the stairs.

"True," Brandon said shrugging.

"So that's why you've been hiding in your room, you've been playing with it in your room secretly, you little liar!" I said as he came down stairs.

"I may be an idiot but I'm an idiot with latest Call of Duty," Nabu said smirking shaking the video game in his hands.

"Well then what are you waiting for, put it in!" Timmy yelled as we tried to pry it out of Nabu's hands like wild animals.

"Erm I don't think so," Nabu said lifting it higher up above his head having an advantage as he is the tallest but only by a little bit.

"Oh come on man we've been waiting for this our whole lives," I said.

"Not really," Timmy said.

"Fine since 2012," I said.

"Yeah whatever," Nabu said sighing knowing that we wouldn't stop till we got that game.

After about an hour of playing it was quite dark it was about 8 pm.

"I get that Stella does serious shopping but I don't think they'd stay out this late shopping," Helia said.

"Yeah should we go look for them after all they are our responsibility," Sky said.

"Nabu, do you think you can track them to see where they are they might be in trouble," Brandon said worryingly.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Not that I'm worrying but I don't want to get in trouble with Headmaster Saladin and Headmistress Faragonda," Brandon said.

"Good save," I said.

"Ok I'll try," Nabu said sighing.

He began concentrating putting his fingers to his temples when his eyes turned purple and he was levitating in the air.

"I got their co-ordinations. They're in the South Gardenia Park which is 10 minute walk from here," Nabu said as he fell back on the ground.

"Let's take the leva bikes I mean motorbikes or whatever," I said as we ran out of the door and got on our leva bikes which were now disguised as motorbikes.

After about 3 minutes we arrived only to see the girls laughing at something while sitting under some tree.

LAUGHING! And to think they were in trouble.

"Hey look over there," I said pointing to the Winx.

"Just who we've been looking for," Timmy said. I could tell by his voice he was pissed.

The girls seemed to have heard him and turned around.

"Great," I heard Bloom mutter.

"I thought you said you went shopping," Brandon said accusingly.

"I did? Oh right, whoops my bad. I meant the park," Stella said looking at the girls for help anxiously.

"Help me out here," she hissed to Layla as we glared at her.

"Why me?" Layla whispered.

"You're the story-teller of the group," Stella whispered.

"I am?" Layla said confused.

"Well you are now!" Musa said pushing Layla forward causing Layla to fall right in front of us.

"Hey," Layla said chuckling nervously.

"Run!" Tecna yelled as her and the girls minus Layla ran.

"Traitors!" Layla yelled at them as she struggled to run out of Nabu's grasp.

"We'll come back for you!" Flora yelled.

"You better!" Layla yelled, "Remember to get me some food!"

We all turned to look at her.

"What? I haven't eaten since 12," she said causing me to roll me eyes.

"So you call them traitors, but forgive them if they bring you back food. What the hell," I said confused.

"You sure love your food," Nabu said.

"Got that right," Layla grinned.

"Oh my god, look its Cristiano Ronaldo," she yelled.

"Where," we said frantically looking around.

"I just said that to try and distract you, but it didn't work," Layla said shrugging.

"Idiot," I muttered.

"Let's go," Nabu said rolling his eyes.

"Holy shit! Baltor's here!" Layla yelled.

**End of POV**

"Nice try, I ain't falling for that again," Nabu scoffed.

"Look again because she ain't kidding," Baltor said menacingly causing the Trix to cackle.

Nabu turned around but saw them above him.

"Why you all standing around for!" Layla yelled getting into battle stance.

"1. We don't have our weapons, 2. We can't risk being exposed," Timmy said matter-of-factly.

Layla waved her hands and their weapons appeared in their hands.

"It's been so long without my glove, it's so good to have it back right where it belongs," Helia said as he adjusted his glove.

The guys began messing about with their weapons.

"Stop messing about we are in a battle here! Sheesh, seriously!" Layla yelled at them as Baltor and Darkar began to destroy the park along with the Trix.

"Now until the girls come I'll be sending them signals, plus we can lure them into somewhere no-one comes like that abandoned forest, Nabu you can use holograms of us then you guys will attack Baltor and Darkar when they're not looking by then the girls will come," Layla explained as she used touch the ground sending signals, "In the meantime I'll battle the Trix I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Baltor, Darkar and the Trix finally arrived after causing havoc in the park.

"I see you still up to your old games again, killed any innocent people yet?" Brandon said as he blocked an attack.

Darkar just glared at him.

"We're not here for you, you twat. Now where are those wretched girlfriends of yours," Darkar said looking around.

"That doesn't concern you. But what you should care about is saving yourself," Timmy said shooting laser beams at him.

Baltor put a shield around them.

"Please I can destroy the lot of you with my eyes closed," Baltor said cockily.

"We will see about that," Nabu said attacking them from the back causing them to fall.

"Nice going Nabu, now activate the holograms," Sky said.

Nabu quickly activated the holograms as Darkar and Baltor stood up.

The holograms distracted Darkar and Baltor, luring them to the abandoned forest.

**With the girls**

The girls were in the nearby Subway and had just collected their and Layla's food.

They were on their way back to the park when I wave of energy washed past.

"Did you guys feel that? Or am I going crazy?" Flora said stumbling backwards.

"No you not the only one. Something evil is lurking about I can just feel it. I think Layla's in trouble!" Bloom said as she began to run along with the girls.

"Hey guys wait up-," Stella said as she was the one carrying the food bags, "You know what, forget this."

Stella sent the bags to their house using magic and began to run catching up with the girls.

After about 2 minutes the girls arrived only to

**With Layla**

Layla was tired from running from the Trix but she had finally arrived at the forest.

She knew she was able to transform now knowing she managed to lure the Trix to the forest.

"Looks like those pathetic wannabes that you call friends have left you," Stormy said as her, Icy and Darcy flew around Layla in circles.

"I can't believe you actually had the nerve to call ME pathetic! If I recall we were able to beat your asses numerous of times. Why is that Stormy? Because we are beautiful, powerful and smart unlike YOU," said a voice.

Layla could recognize that voice from anywhere. It was Stella's of course meaning the girls were also there.

"Finally! I was wondering when you would come," Layla said as they all hugged.

"They reunited! How sweet! Now let's get down to business, Total Darkness!" Darcy said in a sweet tone then changed to a cold turn.

Tecna quickly put a shield around them.

"Ready Winx?" Bloom asked.

They all nodded.

"Magix Winx! Sirenix!" they yelled simultaneously.

**I was thinking of making longer but I normally make the chapter's no more than 2,000 words.**

**Remember to review! (You know you want to ****)**

**Peace!**

_**Random915 xxx**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Tecna POV**_

"Ger ready for a thrashing of a lifetime Trix!"

"Ready Winx?" Bloom asked.

We nodded.

"Digital strike!" I yelled.

"Neptune's sting!" Layla yelled.

"Music Kick!"Musa yelled.

"Lava jab!" Bloom yelled.

"Blinding ray!" Stella yelled.

"Spring banner!" Flora yelled.

We all attacked at once but the Trix only staggered back holding up their shield,"Wall of Ice!"

"Ice Bolt!" Icy yelled aiming the attack at us.

"Sonic Mirror!" Musa yelled as she put her shield around us along with me, "Virtual Protection!"

"Nature Punch!" "Morphix Kick!"

Both Flora and Layla blasted rays of power at stormy and Darcy who fell back but got back up quickly. I don't know if it's even possible but the Trix have got stronger.

"They can resist the power!" I shouted.

"Dark Tornado!" Stormy attacked.

"Shadow Tentacles!" Darcy shouted.

They sent attacks our way aiming at Stella and Flora who fell back but were cushioned by Layla's morphix," Morphix Cushion!"

"Tecna and I will go after Darcy!" Stella yelled as I nodded at her.

"We'll go after Stormy!" Flora said to Musa.

"And that leaves us for Icy!" Bloom said Layla agreeing.

"Ice Storm!" Icy attacked before we could even split-up.

"Gaia's Defense!" Flora yelled. "Dancing Flames!" Bloom yelled. Both shields covered us and the attacked surged back to Icy which she managed to block.

"Diamond of Light!" Stella yelled catching them off guard.

Stella and I both headed towards Darcy's way.

"Ready Stell!" I asked nearly reaching Darcy.

"I was born ready!" she replied grinning while flipping her hair back.

"Let's do this thing!" I yelled as we high-fived and done this handshake.

"And kick some ass!" Stella fist punched the air.

"Well it won't be mine. Hypo Wave!" Darcy shouted.

"Golden disc!" Stella yelled shielding us.

"Light Diamond!" Stella yelled once again causing Darcy to fall but quickly recover.

"Neon Splice!" I yelled hurtling an attack towards Darcy while she was distracted.

"Shining Punch!"

"Techno Punch!"

"Light Diamond!"

We sent numerous attacks in Darcy's way weakening her and she fell back. But we knew it wouldn't be long till she got back up.

"Are you tired Tec? Because boy am I tired!" Stella moaned.

"So am I Stell, so am I," I said.

"Not to mention I think Darcy may or may not wake up soon, and we only have enough power for one super strong convergence,"

"How about I get the others while you focus on trying to find the witches weak point? Then we can converge an powerful attack altogether, hopefully that'll be enough to take them down,"

"That's a great idea! Speaking of which I wonder how the girls are holding up?"

**Bloom POV**

"Spreading fire!" I yelled sending a misty beam of fire towards Icy.

"Ice Prism!" she yelled forming a diamond-like shield around her.

"Naiad's attack!" Layla yelled.

"Dragon Kick!"

"Morphix Punch!"

We had been fighting Icy for a while now sending our best attacks towards her and it was slowly weakening her! Yes! But on the bad side we don't have much energy either.

"Igneous Protection!" I yelled.

"Morphix Barricade!" Layla yelled.

Icy had just broken her Ice prism so she saw a herd of attack coming her way but it was too late for her to prevent them. I watched as she fell back a few metres away knowing that it wouldn't be long before she was up and running again.

"Bloom! Layla! We've got a plan!" Stella yelled fly over to us.

**Musa POV**

"Tornado!" Stormy putting her hands together, sending a tornado hurtling our way at lightning speed.

"Sonic Mirror!" I yelled shielding us hitting back at the tornado.

"Lotus Flower!" Flora said attacking Stormy causing the tornado to disappear.

"Percussive Hit!" I yelled attacking Stormy off guard.

"Nature Punch!" Flora attacked just as Stormy tried to get up.

"She isn't the only one who is weakening," I said to Flora.

"Wall of Sound!" I clapped my hands together attacking Stormy.

"Together! Petal Hurricane!" "Deafening Chord!"

The attacks we sent at Stormy managed to knock her down weakening her energy by quite a bit.

"I don't think that was enough," Flora said just as Stella came along with Bloom and Layla with Tecna who was busy working out something on her mini laptop.

"Musa, Flora we've got a plan!" Stella exclaimed.

"We are going to have one big super powerful convergence and hopefully that will be able to knock them out!" she said loudly.

"Shh! Would it kill you to announce it a little quieter?!" Layla said.

"Yeah cause I soo wanted to tell the whole world," Stella stated sarcastically causing Layla to roll her eyes and scoff.

"Well would it hurt to stop fighting this is the last thing we need," Bloom said causing Layla and Stella to snap their heads at her.

"Just saying!" she shrugged holding her hands up in surrender.

"No need, I realised where they are feeding their energy off from, that pendant in Icy's grasp which just need to lose her focus and then take it from her grasp," Tecna said joining the circle.

"Just on time, seems like Sleeping Beauty has woken up," I said motioning towards a murderous Icy who was coming our way.

"What about the convergence?" Flora asked quietly.

"Only in case of an emergency, we'll have it as a Plan B," Tecna whispered.

"Let's go!"

Icy came out to us with a devious smirk.

"Blizzard!" she screamed attacking us with her best spell catching us off guard. Well that's just great! Note the sarcasm.

We fell to the ground landing hard from the impact. As I was getting up Darcy shot an attack at me but I quickly rolled over on my side. I began to fly up when she attacked me again and I had no time to put up a shield.

That is until Tecna jumped in front of me, "Logic Net!"

I sent a thankful smile to her before we flew up to join the rest of the girls battling. Just as we were about to put our plan into action I realised.

"Where did the pendant that Icy had go?" I asked confused.

"Oh this old thing," Icy smirked," it's worthless!"

**No POV**

She destroyed it in the palm of her hand.

The girls all shared knowing looks. They began to circle around the Trix.

"Voice of Sirenix!" Musa yelled. She let out a strong wave of music as she began to sing beautifully.

"Flower of Sirenix!" Flora attacked letting her power flow as she held her hands high above her head.

"Tide of Sirenix!" Layla yelled summoning all the Morphix possible. She let the attack out, a purple wave of energy.

"Light of Sirenix!" Stella yelled as the whole area around her grew extremely bright. There was a blinding ray of light surrounding her.

"Aura of Sirenix!" Tecna yelled as she began to glow a bright green. She held her hands together in concentration before letting out tremendous energy.

"Fire of Sirenix!" Bloom yelled as flames danced around her and in her eyes, which were full of determination. Even her hair was on fire.

"Sirenix Convergence!" they all attacked letting all their energy flow through their veins, their eyes shut in concentration, their minds focused on just this one spell.

A strong wave flew across Gardenia's entire atmosphere. The specialist ,who were had being fighting Darkar and Baltor, stopped to watch in amazement whereas Darkar and Baltor watched in horror as their alias were defeated. They knew they had to get out of there or else they knew it would next be them.

"Let's get out of here," Baltor said quickly to Darkar opening a portal.

"No, wait I was just about to defeat them!" Darkar said confidently.

"If you don't leave now, I'm telling you you're next!" Baltor said before escaping into the portal.

"I can handle them; I'm so much stronger than all these weaklings. I'm not easily defeated!" Darkar thought before taking the moment to advantage by attacking the Specialist sending them flying to the Winx who were also on the ground unconscious after the immense amount of power they let out.

"There's no-one to stop me now! Not those witches, not those wannabe heroes and definitely not those pathetic fairies! I will always be-"Darkar was cut short of his speech when he was attacked by three powerful beams.

"That was spell-binding beams, I hope you have fun in Oblivion!" a dark voice chuckled. Darkar turned around only to see the headmistress of Cloud Tower along with the other two head of schools.

Darkar let out all his fury trying to attack the prison guards who were dragging him away but it was no use and he was thrown into a dark portal.

"Hopefully that'll be the last of him," Faragonda said," and the Trix." She added once the Trix were dragged away by another set of prison guards.

"What in the world is going on here?" Saladin exclaimed when he saw the sight of the unconscious Winx and now awake Specialist who were cradling them.

"We must get to Alfea at once," Faragonda said in worry as she teleporting them all to the Alfea infirmary.

The Winx were rushed onto hospital beds as Ophelia, the school nurse and her assistants took care of them.

"Will they be alright?" Sky asked in worry.

They will be. But as long as they take it lightly because after the amount of power they let out in the battle they are now incredibly weak," Ophelia said looking from the sleeping Winx to Specialist.

"I just drugged them with sleeping spells so they will be awake in a little while."

She left the room as the Specialist sat down by their respective girl hoping they'd be ok.

_Why do I care? After all we do hate each other…right? Who am I kidding. I love her. I am completely, utterly in love. Shit._

**Hoped you liked this chapter! There may or may not be one chapter left… ;(**

**And yes, the boys finally admitted. Admitting that they are absolutely in love!**

**They weren't so sure, but now it's legit. Oh and don't think that they will end up together just like that. It will take a lot. I can't wait till the sequel! I already created Bloom and Stella's First Day outfits already! But the main question is:**

**WHAT SHOULD THE TITLE BE?**

**I still haven't thought of one, so if you can you please review what you think it should be? I will definitely take them into consideration.**

_**Until Next Time…**_

**Random915 xxx**


End file.
